Juan Burgans
Juan Burgans is a fictional character from the Journey to Unova Roleplay. He's well known for being an exceptional Pokemon Trainer and a cold human overall, as well as for being harsh with his training to become the best Appearance Juan's appearance is actually pretty basic, despite his character role. He's a light-skinned boy, tanned very slightly due to travel in Unova, with auburn eyes. His body is more of a slim and agile model, with a little muscle build to balance it out. He's 5'1 & he has naturally shaggy, dark-blue hair. As for his clothes, he wears a red hoodie with a white, half-poke ball on both sides of the lower half of the hoodie. Under the hoodie's a blank t-shirt. He also dons black jeans and has attached two red side-pockets to both sides of his waist. His footwear are red and black high-tops. When it's really cold out, he tends to wear a white scarf and a black jacket. Personality Juan, from what we've seen, is both cold and anti-social. He tends to avoid conversation unless he simply wants it. The boy's rather quiet at times, but usually when he does pipe up, he doesn't have anything nice to say. He doesn't gloat and he makes sure his Pokémon are at top performance, which is done by heavy amounts of practice and training. If one of his Pokémon did too terrible at a Gym, he'll either push it very hard with training, or just plain decide that that Pokemon is too terrible and outright release it. Juan himself seems to have a problem with failure. If he has a dead-set goal visualized in his mind, he'll follow it through, no matter what. Oh, and he doesn't get embarrassed easily, unless it involves touching the opposite gender. Backstory He was born in Striaton City as an orphan, and while his father OD'd and ended up in a ditch, his mother couldn't take the miracle of childbirth and died shortly after he was born. His orphan-status didn't last long, however, as a nice mother and father took him in. They were raising him correctly, having bits of trouble with the boy, but overall, he was a pleasure for them. Unfortunately, they were high drug users. The parents also had another son named Max, who had a pretty bad dislike of Juan. When Max turned sixteen, he decided to take the road of a Pokémon Master. His parents insisted that he took his five-year old brother along, due to him going to get unhealthy if he continues to stay with them, being that second-hand smoking is a serious thing. After sad goodbyes, Juan was on a journey with his brother, Max. And Max was….in all honesty, a complete failure in Pokémon, and he took it out on his brother. For instance, His brother caught a Pidove and a Patrat with his Tepig and got excited because he figured it'll be an easy win over the first gym, but when he challenged the first gym, with his brother was cheering him on from the tables, he lost….very badly and he got very angry. Then again, what do you expect when you match a Tepig with a Panpour, of all things? So angry, that he started to beat his brother every time he lost, privately, of course. Yeah, beating him both verbally and physically, pretty much making the boy feel like nothing, whenever he himself felt like nothing. It was an awful cycle. Max even, as a prank, bought a prostitute and had him feel up his little brother, which endowed future feelings against females touching him. After five years, he was still never able to beat the first gym, and Juan suffered badly because of it. Then, after his Tepig evolved into Pignite and his Pidove into a Tranquil, he finally won against the three Gym Leaders of Striaton, but they pitied him as the three gym leaders gave the Trio badge to him. Then again, wouldn't you pity a man who spend years of his pokemon career trying to beat up your Pokemon and failing miserably. When he went to show his brother, he was nowhere to be seen, as he ran away during the battle. It was quite literally the perfect cover with Pignite's Smog taking up the area. He ran, without Pokémon, all the way to Accumula Town. Luckily, for him, he was smart enough to take the roads instead of the grass. Juan wandered the streets by himself, outright loathing and depressed, due to all the years of abuse he took without question. He felt like nothing, still. Where was his parents? Were they dead? He didn't know. They were gone from that house in Striaton City. The boy was actually contemplating suicide, it got so bad, until he was picked up once again. This time, it was by a rich family that pitied him and his state of mind. When they adopted him, they gave him everything he wanted and it repressed his memories of the time with his brother. He had everything needed for fun. Therapy, arts, the mind, getting rid of his submissive sub-trait. At the age of twelve, he decided to go on a quest to be a Pokémon Master as well, unknowingly following the footsteps of his own brother. His parents allowed that and gave him everything he needed for the journey, including an egg that hatched off a Shinx for him. They taught the boy to be clever and innovative, it seemed, as when he went to professor Jupiner to get his Trainer License, he hid the fact that he already had a Pokemon ready for travel and got himself another free Pokemon, an Oshawott. As he went off, he easily defeated the gyms, unlike Max, and caught and trained Pokémon with a much greater ease. He seemed to succeed where his brother failed and trained his Pokemon to be the best they can be, no matter what, else they face the punishment of abandonment. Pokemon Luxray Dewott Scolipede Petilil Gliscor Garchomp Infernape Solrock Wigglytuff Mienfoo Relationships Chyna Zevvy Well there's certainly a relationship between them. A respectful rivalry, it seems. By respectful, however, I mean that Chyna doesn't get into too many battles with Juan recently, as she fears for her Pokemon's safety, due to certain events with his Dewott. Trivia * Juan is the very first OC created by Lunarium Prince on PokePlayers.